2011-2012 Eğitim-Öğretim Yılı Faaliyetleri İçin Bakınız...
thumb|292px *Okulumuzun Tarihçesi/The history of the school Okulumuz-Her şeyimiz Dosya:DSCN007wq.jpg Dosya:DSCN0078.jpg Dosya:DSCN0084.jpg Dosya:DSCN5163.jpg Dosya:DSCN5152.jpg Okulumuzdan Dosya:DSCN5782.jpg|Gün Doğumu/Sunrise Dosya:DSCN6757.jpg|Gün Batımı/Sunset Dosya:DSCN2722.jpg|Yağmur Sonrası Gökkuşağı/Rainbow After Rain Dosya:DSCN8528.jpg|Yağmur Sonrası Şehir/After Rain City Dosya:DSCN8521.jpg|Yağmur Sonrası Okul Bahçesi/Rain After School Playground Dosya:DSCN8530.jpg|Yağmur Sonrası Okul Bahçesi/Rain After School Playground 20.Bilim Olimpiyatlarında 2.Olduk/Science Olympics, placed second in the twentieth-28/06/2012 20.Bilim Olimpiyatlarında 11. Sınıf öğrencimiz Yasin AFŞİN fizik dalında 2. oldu. Kendisini ve rehber öğretmeni Sevim ÇELİK'i kutluyoruz...28/06/2012 Dosya:11kr.jpg Dosya:YFL_Logo_2009_1ü.jpg Dosya:1tr.png Başarının Görüntüsü/Image of Success-11/06/2012 Emeği geçen herkese gönülden teşekkür/To thank everyone who contributed to...11/06/2012 Dosya:1or.jpg Dosya:3or.jpg Dosya:2or.jpg *Takdirname Alan Öğrenci Sayısı=257 *Teşekkürname Alan Öğrenci Sayısı=36 *Belge Alamayan Öğrenci Sayısı=1 *11.Sınıflar İlk Üç Sıra ve Puanları: 1.Şilan Melis BOZAN(97,93) 2.Hazar Benan ÜNAL(97,88) 3.Ezgi EKİNCİ(97,15) *11.Sınıflar not ortalaması=90,22 *10.Sınıflar İlk Üç Sıra ve Puanları:1.Melike TUĞRAN(95,99) 2.İrem ŞEN(95,30) 3.Cihanberk UYSAL(94,35) *10.Sınıflar not ortalaması=88,64 *9.Sınıflar İlk Üç Sıra ve Puanları:1.Mehmet Batuhan YILDIRIM(95,50) 2.Mert AKÇA(94,60) 3.Göksoy YILMAZCAN(94,58) *9.Sınıflar not ortalaması=88,22 *Okul toplam not ortalaması=89,03 *Okul Müdürünün Yaz Tatili Mesajı/summer vacation, the school principal message... Yaz Tatili Başladı/Summer holiday begins-08/06/2012 Acısıyla tatlısıyla koca bir yıl daha bitti. Başarılı, mutlu ve huzurlu geçti. Öğretmenlerimizin emeğine sağlık. Daha güzel yeni bir eğitim-öğretim yılında görüşmek üzere.Hoşçakalın...08/06/2011 Dosya:DSCN2371.jpg Dosya:DSCN2375.jpg Dosya:DSCN2368.jpg Dosya:DSCN2367.jpg Dosya:DSCN2366.jpg Dosya:DSCN2365.jpg Öğretmenlere Yıl Sonu Yemeği/Teachers Year End Dinner-08/06/2012 Okul idaresi öğretmenlerimize esnafların sponsor olduğu veda yemeği düzenledi. Emeklerinin karşılığında çok şey yapamadığımız öğretmenlerimize her şey feda olsun...08/06/2012 Dosya:DSCN2386.jpg Dosya:DSCN2418.jpg Dosya:DSCN2416.jpg 9.Sınıfların Yıl Sonu Gezisi/The 9th Year-End Trip-02/06/2012 9.Sınıflar İngilizce öğretmeni Gülay KULAKÇI gözetiminde Elvanlı köyüne yıl sonu gezisi düzenledi.Çeşitli animasyonların ve etkinliklerin yapıldığı gezi harika geçti...02/06/2012 Dosya:DSCN2133.jpg Dosya:DSCN2272.jpg Dosya:DSCN2141.jpg Olimpiyat Takımına Yemek/Olympic Team Cooking-01/06/2012 Matematik olimpiyat takımına matematik öğretmenimiz Belgin ERCAN tarafından ödül olarak yemek ikram edildi. Çocuklarımız adına teşekkürler sayın hocam...01/06/2012 Dosya:DSCN2127.jpg Dosya:DSCN2128.jpg Dosya:DSCN2130k.jpg 2.Dönem 2.Genel Deneme Sınavı Dereceye Girenler/Semester 2 Exam Qualification Trial Guarantees 2.GENERAL-30/05/2012 Dosya:DSCN2014.jpg|9.Sınıflar 1.si/Mert AKÇA Dosya:DSCN2013h.jpg|9.Sınıflar 2.si/Aysu KARAASLAN Dosya:DSCN2015r.jpg|9.Sınıflar 3.sü/Polen DOĞAN Dosya:DSCN9687m.jpg|10.Sınıflar 1.si/Serhat BULUT Dosya:DSCN2016r.jpg|10.Sınıflar 2.si/Duygu YANIKTAŞ Dosya:DSCN9685o.jpg|10.Sınıflar 3.sü/Melike TUGRAN Dosya:DSCN2017h.jpg|11.Sınıflar 1.si/Rasim ÜLGEN Dosya:DSCN2018.jpg|11.Sınıflar 2.si/Abdullah KELEŞ Dosya:DSCN9681p.jpg|11.Sınıflar 3.sü/Benan ÜNAL Mersin Üniversitesi Matematik Olimpiyatları'nda 2. Olduk/Mersin University, placed second in Mathematics Olympiad-23/05/2012 Mersin Üniversitesi'nin 9.sunu yaptığı matematik olimpiyatlarında 2 öğrencimiz 2. oldu. 10. Sınıflar kategorisinde Ömer Furkan METİN 11. Sınıflar kategorisinde Hazar Benan ÜNAL 2. oldular. 9.Sınıf öğrencimiz Ali Sertan YAKA 13.oldu. 10.sınıf öğrencilerimiz Serhat BULUT 4. , Tuğrul DİNÇER 5. oldular. 11. Sınıf öğrencilerimizden Hüseyin KÖK 9. , Emre ÖZİNCEGEDİK 11. , Hüseyin YUVARLAKOĞLU 18. oldular. Okulumuz 2 ikincilikle okul bazında Özel Yıldırımhan Kolejinin ardından 2. oldu.Başarıların devamını dileriz...23/05/2012 Dosya:DSCN1831.jpg Dosya:DSCN1836.jpg Dosya:DSCN1847.jpg Dosya:DSCN1852.jpg Dosya:DSCN1856m.jpg Dosya:DSCN1844n.jpg Mavi Olimpiyat Bilgi Yarışmasında 3. Olduk/We were the third in Blue Olimpic Knowledge Contest-22/05/2012 2013 Akdeniz Olimpiyatlarına dikkati çekmek ve ortaöğretim öğrencilerinde bir farkındalık meydana getirmek için düzenlenen Mavi Olimpiyat Toroslarda Başlıyor isimli olimpiyat bilgi yarışmasında 3. olduk.22/05/2012 Dosya:DSCN1789.jpg Dosya:DSCN1792.jpg Dosya:DSCN1799.jpg Dosya:DSCN1805.jpg Dosya:DSCN1814.jpg Dosya:DSCN1826.jpg Okul Müdürümüz Projesiyle Türkiye 2.si Oldu/Turkey became the second Director of School Project-14/05/2012 Okul müdürümüz Hüseyin NAMLI bu yıl 8.si yapılan Uluslararası E-BİKO yarışmaları finalinde Fatih Projesi Okul Müdürleri Katogorisinde V-İÇERİK isimli projesiyle Türkiye 2.si oldu. Okul müdürümüz : "Öğrencilerime ve öğretmenlerime örnek olduğum için çok mutluyum. Ben bu ödülü okulum adına aldım" dedi. Kendilerini kutluyor okulumuza hayırlı olsun diyoruz...14/05/2012 *V-İÇERİK... Dosya:DSCN1675.jpg Dosya:DSCN1704.jpg Dosya:DSCN1706.jpg AB Öykü Yarışmasında 2.Olduk/The story came in second in the EU Contest-14/05/2012 AB Öykü yarışmasında 10.Sınıf öğrencimiz Büşra BİLGE 2. oldu. Kendisini ve rehber öğretmeni Nihat ECE Bey'i kutluyor İstanbul finalinde başarılar diliyoruz...14/05/2012 Dosya:İmagesm.jpg Dosya:İmagesCA3IIVJT.jpg Dosya:DSCN1777.jpg Comenius Asistanlığı Projemiz Kabul Edildi/Accepted project Comenius Assistantship-09/05/2012 Comenius Asistanlığı projemiz asil listeden kabul edildi. Emeklerinden dolayı Semra BALTA öğretmenimize teşekkür ederiz. Haziran ayının içinde netleşecek olan asistanımız için bekliyoruz...09/05/2012 Dosya:İmageslh.jpg Dosya:İmagesCAGH4AYK.jpg Dosya:Untitled.png Başarılı Öğrencilere Farklı Bir Proğram/Successful students with a different program-12/04/2012 2.Dönem 1.Genel Deneme sınavımızda ilk üç dereceye giren öğrencilerimizi denizcilik müzesine gezmeye götürdük. Akabinde yemek ve tatlı ikramında bulunduğumuz öğrencilerimize farklı bir gün yaşatmaya çalıştık. Başarılarının devamını diliyoruz...12/04/2012 Dosya:DSCN0214.jpg Dosya:DSCN026q.jpg Dosya:DSCN023p.jpg Dosya:DSCN0319.jpg Dosya:DSCN0328.jpg Dosya:DSCN032hn.jpg TÜBİTAK Proje Yarışmalarında BİRİNCİ Olduk/TUBITAK Project Competition took first place-23/03/2012 TÜBİTAK Proje yarışmalarında Biyoloji dalında 1. olduk. Esra DEĞER ve Büşra Nur GÜMÜŞ isimli öğrencilerimizin projesi 1.oldu. Mayıs ayında Ankara'da yarışacak olan arkadaşlarımıza başarılar diliyoruz...23/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN9443.jpg Dosya:DSCN9440.jpg Bilgi Yarışmasında 2. Olduk/Knowledge Contest came in second-12-13/03/2012 İlk defa ve 11. sınıflarımızla katıldığımız bilgi yarışmasında 1 soru farkla 1.liği kaçırdık ve 2. olduk. Emeği geçen tüm öğretmenlerimizi ve yarışmacı arkadaşlarımızı kutluyoruz...13/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN9046.jpg Dosya:DSCN9049.jpg Dosya:DSCN9063.jpg Dosya:DSCN9026.jpg Dosya:DSCN9061.jpg Dosya:DSCN9071.jpg Arslanköy Kadın Tiyatro Topluluğu Okulumuzda/Arslanköy Women's Theatre Group at our school-15/05/2012 Dünyaca ünlü Arslanköy kadın tiyatro topluluğu okulumuzda "İki Öküz Parası" isimli oyunlarını sergilediler. Çok teşekkür ediyor başarılarının devamını diliyoruz...15/05/2012 Dosya:DSCN1711.jpg Dosya:DSCN1724.jpg Dosya:DSCN1726.jpg Dosya:DSCN1749.jpg Dosya:DSCN1740.jpg Dosya:DSCN1772.jpg Vakıflar Haftası-İnsanlık Ölmedi/Foundations Week-Humanity Is not Dead-11/05/2012 Öğrencilerimize yardımlaşmayı öğretmek ve hissettirmek için topladığımız 40 ailelik yardım paketini ihtiyaç sahiplerine teslim ettik. Aferin çocuklar...11/05/2012 Dosya:İmagesCASFUREZ.jpg Dosya:Untitledü.png Dosya:İmagesCAPT7A1V.jpg Engelliler Haftası-O Şimdi Asker/Week-disabled Army Now-10/05/2012 Okulumuzda çalışan engelli personelimiz Gökhan Öz Bey engelliler haftası münasebetiyle Akdeniz Bölge Komutanlığının organize ettiği temsili askerlik proğramında bir gün askerlik yaparak hem bizleri gururlandırdı hem de Türk Milletinin temel taşlarından olan askerlik ocağını hissetti...10/05/2012 Dosya:100_0655.jpg Dosya:100_0658.jpg Dosya:100_0656.jpg Yaşasın 23 Nisan Yaşasın Çocuklar/Hooray Hooray Children April 23-27/04/2012 Geçen yıl ilkini icra ettiğimiz 23 Nisan kutlamasını bu yıl 3 köye taşıdık. Bölgemizde bulunan Çavak , Gökçebelen ve Kocavilayet İlköğretim Okullarının ana sınıflarına oyuncaklar götürdük. Köylü kardeşlerimize 23 Nisanı hissettirdik. Köylünün milletimizin efendisi olduğunu unutmadık...27/04/2012 Dosya:DSCN0640n.jpg|Çavak İlköğretim Okulu Dosya:DSCN0573.jpg|Gökçebelen İlköğretim Okulu Dosya:DSCN0521.jpg|Kocavilayet İlköğretim Okulu Dosya:DSCN0569.jpg Dosya:DSCN0530y.jpg Dosya:DSCN0623.jpg Dosya:DSCN0532m.jpg Dosya:DSCN0590.jpg Dosya:DSCN0589.jpg Amerika'dan Misafirlerimiz Vardı/I had guests from the U.S.-20/04/2012 Amerika-Teksas'dan misafirlerimiz vardı. Aslen Meksikalı olan bayan Kiki ve eşi Carni okulumuzu ziyaret etti. Aşcımız Savaş Beyin misafirleri olarak ülkemizde bulunan konuklarımız öğrencilerimizle ingilizce söyleşi yaptılar. Hoş geldiler. Ziyaretleri için çok teşekkür ediyoruz...20/04/2012 Dosya:DSCN0471ş.jpg Dosya:DSCN0477l.jpg Dosya:DSCN0475.jpg OPERA Okulumuzda/OPERA our school-13/04/2012 Dünya Tiyatrolar günü dolayısıyla okulumuza davet etteğimiz Mersin Devlet Opera ve Bale Müdürlüğüne bağlı sanatçılar okulumuzdaydı. Doçent Doktor Ahad ASKER başkanlığındaki grup harika bir konser verdi. Bariton Bas Levent YETKİN, Tenor Orhan GÜLLÜER ve Mezzo Soprano Elif Örünk ÖZTÜRK Türk ve Avrupalı bestecilerin eserlerini şan ve piyano konseri ile icra ettiler. Çok teşekkür ediyoruz...13/04/2012 Dosya:DSCN0448.jpg Dosya:DSCN0371.jpg Dosya:DSCN0398.jpg Dosya:DSCN0447.jpg Dosya:DSCN0404.jpg Dosya:DSCN046w.jpg TÜBİTAK 20.Bilim Olimpiyatı Ekibimiz/Twentieth TUBITAK Science Olympiad Team-12/04/2012 TÜBİTAK'ın hersene düzenlediği ve bu yıl 20.si yapılacak olan bilim olimpiyatına katılacak olan öğrenci grubumuz çalışmalarını tamamladı. Hepsini şimdiden kutluyor başarılar diliyoruz...12/04/2012 Dosya:DSCN018w.jpg|Okul Ekibi Dosya:DSCN0178.jpg|Kimya Ekibi Dosya:DSCN0179.jpg|Fizik Ekibi Dosya:DSCN018q.jpg|Matematik Ekibi Dosya:DSCN0184.jpg|Bilgisayar Ekibi Dosya:DSCN0185.jpg|Biyoloji Ekibi 2.Fen Bilimleri Olimpiyatımız/Science Olympiad second-06/04/2012 Bu yıl ikincisini düzenlediğimiz Fen Bilimleri Olimpiyatımız her yönüyle mükemmel gerçekleşti. Toplam 9 ilçemizden 69 okulumuzdan 259 öğrencinin katıldığı olimpiyatımıza ilgi çok büyüktü. Sabah saat 10:00 da başlayan olimpiyat sınavı saat 12:00 da sona erdi. Öğle yemeği ikram ettiğimiz öğrneciler ve görevli öğretmenleri akabinde müzik dinletisi eşliğinde dinlendiler. Saat 15:00 da yapılan ödül töreni ile son bulan olimpiyatımız ayrı ilçelerden gelen 259 başarılı öğrenciyi olimpiyat olgusu ile tanıştırma görevini de çok iyi bir biçimde yerine getirerek çocuklarımıza olimpiyat tecrübesi kazandırdı. *2.Fen Bilimleri Olimpiyatı Derece Taplosu *İlgileri için Anamur Habere teşekkür http://www.anamurhaber.com Dosya:DSCN9763.jpg Dosya:DSCN9777.jpg Dosya:DSCN9929.jpg Dosya:DSCN9795.jpg Dosya:DSCN0074.jpg Dosya:DSCN9999.jpg Dosya:DSCN0050.jpg Dosya:DSCN0038y.jpg Dosya:DSCN0027.jpg Dosya:DSCN0030.jpg Orman Haftası/Forest Week-09/04/2012 Orman Haftası münasebetiyle orman müdürlüğünden gelen eğitim ekibi değerli bir sunum yaptı. Teşekkür ediyoruz...09/04/2012 Dosya:İmagesCADJ56XL.jpg Dosya:DSCN0108.jpg Dosya:DSCN0093.jpg 2.Dönem Türkiye Geneli 1.Sınav Birincilerimiz/The first, general trial throughout Turkey Exam 1 second period-04/04/2012 *9.Sınıflar Derece Tablosu *10.Sınıflar Derece Tablosu *11.Sınıflar Derece Tablosu Dosya:DSCN9690.jpg|Cem YÜKSEL 9.Sınıflar Birincisi Dosya:DSCN9688.jpg|Durdane SARI 9.Sınıflar İkincisi Dosya:DSCN9689.jpg|Batuhan YILDIRIM 9.Sınıflar Üçüncüsü Dosya:DSCN9684.jpg|Sedef AYDIN 10.Sınıflar Birincisi Dosya:DSCN9685.jpg|Melike TUĞRAN 10.Sınıflar İkincisi Dosya:DSCN9687.jpg|Serhat BULUT 10.Sınıflar Üçüncüsü Dosya:DSCN9680.jpg|Ezgi EKİNCİ 11.Sınıflar Birincisi Dosya:DSCN9681.jpg|Hazar Benan ÜNAL 11.Sınıflar İkincisi Dosya:DSCN9683.jpg|Şilan Melis BOZAN 11.Sınıflar Üçüncüsü Olimpiyat Davetiyemiz/Olympic invitation-02/04/2012 06/ Nisan 2012 Cuma günü 2.sini yapacağımız Fen Bilimleri Olimpiyatımıza herkes davetlidir...02/04/2012 Dosya:Davetiye-2012_OLİMPİYAT.jpg Atletizm Pistinde Beden Eğitimi Dersi/Circuit Athletics Physical Education-02/04/2012 Beden Eğitimi öğretmenimiz Ülkü ERYILMAZ öğrencilerimize bazı günler atletizm pistinde ders veriyor...02/04/2012 Dosya:DSCN9666.jpg Dosya:DSCN9660.jpg Dosya:DSCN9657.jpg Bizce Yenişehir İlçe MEM Logosu/We think Larissa MEM County Logo-27/03/2012 Yenişehir İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğünün açtığı logo yarışmasına 2 eserle katıldık...27/03/2012 Dosya:Naciye_BOZKURT-_Yenişehir_İlçe_MEM_Logo.jpg|Naciye BOZKURT/Katre-i Derya Dosya:Ayhan_BAYKARA-_Yenişehir_İlçe_MEM_Logo.jpg|Ayhan BAYKARA/Bilimin Ateşi 2.Dönem 1.Veli Toplantısı/The first parent meeting of the second period-25/03/2012 Veli toplantımıza katılan tüm velilerimize teşekkür ediyoruz...25/03/2012 Dosya:DSCN9549.jpg Dosya:DSCN9586.jpg Dosya:DSCN9546.jpg NEVRUZ:Yani Yeni Günü-Baharın Gelişini Kutladık/NEVRUZ: So New Day, celebrated the arrival of spring-22/03/2012 Tüm Türk Coğrafyasında ve Orta Doğu ülkelerinde büyük coşkuyla kutlanan nevruzu harika bir şekilde karşıladık. Öğrencilerimizin coşkusu ve mutluluğu görülmeye değerdi...22/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN9409.jpg Dosya:DSCN9343.jpg Dosya:DSCN9292.jpg Dosya:DSCN9323.jpg Dosya:DSCN9270.jpg Dosya:DSCN9296.jpg Biyoloji Laboratuarımızı Zenginleştirdik/Enriched in Biology lab-21/03/2012 Biyoloji Laboratuarımızı yeni mikroskoplarla donattık. Biyoloji laborauarımızdaki mikroskop sayısını okul aile birliğinin maddi desteğiyle arttırdık...21/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN9504.jpg Dosya:DSCN9517.jpg Dosya:DSCN9512.jpg 2.Dönem 1.Genel Deneme Sınavı/The first General Trial Test the second period-21/03/2012 Her dönem en az 2 kez yaptığımız genel deneme sınavlarımızın bu dönem 1.'sini yaptık. Özdebir'in Türkiye çapında 80-100 bin öğrenciyi birden değerlendirme fırsatı sağlayan sınavını okulumuzda dönemde en az 2 kez uyguluyoruz. Öğrencilerimiz açısından hem sınıf hem okul hem de ülke çapında görüntü veren bu büyük sınav yarış havası doğuruyor.Bütün öğrencilerimize başarılar diliyoruz...21/03/2012 {C Dosya:İmagesp0h.jpg Dosya:DSCN9260.jpg Dosya:DSCN9262.jpg Planetaryum Gezisi/Planetarium Tour-20/03/2012 Bilim ve Teknoloji haftası münasebetiyle bir grup öğrencimiz Çağ Üniversitesi bünyesinde bulunan planetaryum'u gezdi. Uzay ve Astronomi alanına yönelik çalışmalar hakkında bilgi alan öğrencilerimiz heyecanlandılar...20/03/2012 Dosya:DSCN9212.jpg Dosya:DSCN9240.jpg Dosya:DSCN9249.jpg Bir Vurulur Bin Doğarsın Mehmet'im-19/03/2012 18 Mart şehitler günü münasebetiyle bir grup öğrencimizi şehitliğe götürdük. Öğrencilerimiz duygulu anlar yaşadı. Şehitlerimizin hikayelerini okuyup üzüldüler. Aynı zamanda kahramanlıklarını bilip gurur duydular. Mekanları cennet olsun...19/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN9192.jpg Dosya:DSCN9193.jpg Dosya:DSCN9199.jpg Kral Uçuşu/Flight Of The King-15/03/2012 Karıncaların yılda bir kez gerçekleşen kral uçuşu bugün gerçekleşti. Okul bahçesinde gözlemlediğimiz bu doğa olayını her yıl kayıt altına alıyoruz...15/03/2012 {C Kral Uçuşu...{C Dosya:DSCN187w.jpg Dosya:İmagekt.jpg Dosya:İmagesCA683ASN.jpg İstiklal Marşı Böyle Okunur/Only the National Anthem like this-15/03/2012 İstiklal Marşımızın kabulünün yıldönümünde İstiklal Marşı okuma yarışması yaptık. 12 Sınıfımızdan temsilen 12 öğrencimiz sınıflarını temsil etti. İstiklal Marşımızı hepsi çok duygulu ve çok coşkulu okudu. Onur konuğumuz Toroslar Belediye Başkanı Sayın Hamit TUNA Bey dereceye giren öğrencilerimize hediyeler verdi. Birinci olan çocuğumuza birde altın takan sayın Tuna bizleri onurlandırdı. Sayın Hamit TUNA Bey'e FATİH projesi hakkında da bilgi verdik. Yarışmada Esra ONBAŞIOĞLU birinci , Aslı Zeynep GÜVAÇ ikinci ve Büşra BİLGE üçüncü oldu. Tebrikler...15/03/2012 Dosya:DSCN9175.jpg Dosya:DSCN9182.jpg Dosya:DSCN9140.jpg Dosya:DSCN9163.jpg Dosya:DSCN9168.jpg Dosya:DSCN9173.jpg İstikbal Göklerdedir/The future is in the skies-14/03/2012 Semalara gönül vermiş gençler okulumuzdaydı. Türk Hava Kurumu'nda faaliyet gösteren bir grup genç öğrencilerimizin ilgilerini Havacılığa çekmek için güzel bir sunum yaptı. Gönülden teşekkür ediyoruz ...14/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN9117.jpg Dosya:DSCN9079.jpg Dosya:DSCN9111.jpg PAVLONYA Dikimi Yapıldı/Were planted PAVLONYA-10/03/2012 Dünyanın en hızlı büyüyen ağacı Pavlonya dikimi yaptık. Bir proje kapsamında 1800 rakımda yetişebilen cinsi olan domentosa dikimi yaptık...10/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN8995.jpg Dosya:DSCN8987.jpg Dosya:DSCN8998.jpg Voleybolda Kupa Töreni/Volleyball Cup Ceremony-09/03/2012 Sınıflar arası voleybol turnuvasında 10. ve 11. sınıfların kupa töreni vardı. 10.sınıflarda 10/D sınıf 11.sınıflarda ise 11/B sınıfı birinci oldu. Kutluyoruz...09/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN8975.jpg Dosya:DSCN8983.jpg Dosya:DSCN8984.jpg Üniversite Tanıtım Günlerine Katıldık/Attended the university open days-09/03/2012 Dosya:DSCN8934.jpg Dosya:DSCN8944.jpg Dosya:DSCN8935.jpg İlköğretim Okullarının Ziyaretleri Sürüyor/Progress in Primary Schools Visits-09/03/2012 Silifke Atatürk İlköğretim Okulu Okulumuzdaydı...09/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN8912.jpg Dosya:DSCN8909.jpg Dosya:DSCN8914.jpg Girişimci İş Kadınları Derneği Başkanı Okulumuzdaydı/Entrepreneur Business Women's Association in our school-09/03/2012 8 Mart Dünya Kadınlar Günü dolayısıyla Girişimci İş Kadınları Derneği Başkanı Cavidan DEMİRAĞ kız öğrencilerimize bir sunum yaptı...09/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN8897.jpg Dosya:DSCN8893.jpg Dosya:DSCN8901.jpg Kadınlar Gününüz Kutlu Olsun Mutlu Olun Senelerce/Be happy for ages and Date Women Happy-08/03/2012 Dünya Kadınlar günü dolayısıyla okulumuz erkek öğretmenleri bayan öğretmenlere mini kutlama programı yaptı. Karşılıklı komik göndermelerin yapıldığı kutlamada erkek öğretmenler bizde Dünya Erkekler günü istiyoruz dedi...08/03/2012 İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürlerimiz Okulumuzu Ziyaret Etti/Visited our school District Education Managers-08/03/2012 Mezitli İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz Muzaffer NENNİ ve Toroslar İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz Ali YILMAZ okulumuzu ziyaret ettiler. Okulumuzda pilot olarak uygulanan FATİH projesi hakkında bilgi alan müdürlerimiz memnun ayrıldılar...08/03/2012 {C Dosya:DSCN8744.jpg Dosya:DSCN8779.jpg Dosya:DSCN8798.jpg Bekçi Köpeklerimiz Yetişiyor/Guard dogs grow-07/03/2012 Okul müdürümüz Hüseyin NAMLI'nın özenle yetiştirdiği eski bekçi köpeğimiz KİRLİ'nin yavruları ATOM-1 ve ATOM-2 hızla büyüyor. Okul müdürümüzün çok sevdiği yavrular çok sağlıklı...07/03/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8879.jpg Dosya:DSCN8876.jpg Dosya:DSCN8873.jpg Keman Kursu/Violin Course-06/03/2012 Müzik öğretmeni Müjdat NUHUT yönetiminde keman eğitimi alan öğrencilerimiz harika...06/03/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8726.jpg Dosya:DSCN8718.jpg Dosya:DSCN8717.jpg Afet ve Acil Durum Müdürlüğü Ekipleri okulumuzda/Directorate of Disaster and Emergency Teams at our school-08/03/2012 İl Afet ve Acil Durum Müdürlüğü Ekipleri sivil savunma haftası sebebiyle okulumuzda bilgi sunumu yaptılar. Arama kurtarma araçlarını da tanıtan ekipler beğeni topladı...08/03/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8741.jpg Dosya:DSCN8749.jpg Dosya:DSCN8758.jpg 'AKUT' Ekibi Okulumuzda/'' Acute'' 'Team in our school-06/03/2012 Hakan TOPAL liderliğindeki AKUT Mersin ekibi okulumuzdaydı. Nazik davetimizi kırmayıp ekip olarak okulumuza gelen AKUT üyeleri tüm öğrencilerimize 2 seans deprem haftası münasebetiyle deprem ve afet sunumu yaptılar. Öğrencilerimizin çok ilgilendiği ekibe gönül dolusu teşekkür...06/03/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8709.jpg Dosya:DSCN8701.jpg Dosya:DSCN8691.jpg Dosya:DSCN8684.jpg Dosya:DSCN8665.jpg Dosya:DSCN8646.jpg Yangın Tatbikatı/fire drill-02/03/2012 Sivil Savunma günü nedeniyle icra ettiğimiz yangın tatbikatı ciddi ve başarılı bir şekilde icra edildi.Hedeflenen sürede binayı terk eden öğrenciler yangın söndürme işini merakla takip ettiler...28/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8547.jpg Dosya:DSCN8553.jpg Dosya:DSCN8560.jpg Formatörler Toplantısı/Trainees Meeting-02/03/2012 İl merkezinde görevli 116 formatör il formatörümüz Erol UYSAL Bey'in başkanlığında okulumuzda toplandı. Akıllı tahtalarda uygulama da yapan formatörler FATİH projesinin işleyişi hakkında bilgi aldı...02/03/2012 Dosya:DSCN8579.jpg Dosya:DSCN8572.jpg Dosya:DSCN8574.jpg Tarım Fuarına Gezi/Agricultural Fair Travel-01/03/2012 Yenişehir Fuar merkezinde açılan Tarım Fuarına öğrencilerimizi götürdük. Her yıl TÜBİTAK projelerine hazırlık yapan öğrencilerimiz için çok faydalı olan gezi için Tarım İl Müdürlüğü Şube Müdürü Kürşat Bey'e teşekkür ediyoruz...02/03/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8591.jpg Dosya:DSCN8588.jpg Dosya:DSCN8589.jpg Proje-Olimpiyat ve Yarışma Toplantısı/Project-Olympic Conference and Competition-27/02/2012 Okulumuz öğretmenleri ile 2.dönem proje-olimpiyat-yarışma konularında görevlendirme ve iş takvimi ile ilgili bilgilendirme toplantısı yapıldı...27/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8506.jpg Dosya:DSCN8515.jpg Gençlerde Hijyen-Şubat/Youth Hygiene-February-2012 Milli Eğitim Bakanlığının Gençlerde Hijyen konulu projesi kapsamında 9. ve 10. sınıflarımıza eğitim verildi...Şubat/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8504.jpg Dosya:DSCN8497.jpg Dosya:DSCN8488.jpg Masa Tenisi Takımımız/Table Tennis Team-Şubat/2012 Masa tenisi takımımız okulumuzu başarıyla temsil ettiler. Kendilerini kutluyoruz...Şubat/2012 {C {C Dosya:06012012778.jpg Dosya:06012012807.jpg Dosya:06012012809.jpg ---FETİH-1453---22/02/2012 Yatılı öğrencilerimizi FETİH 1453 filmine götürdük. Film içok beğenen öğrenciler filmden çok etkilendiklerini ifade ettiler. Türk sinemasında böyle büyük yapımların devamını temenni ettiler...22/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8466.jpg Dosya:DSCN8461.jpg Dosya:DSCN8470.jpg Öğretmenler-öğrenciler kapışması güzel skorla bitti/Brawl over a beautiful score, Teachers-Students-23/02/2012 Öğretmenlerimizin ve öğrencilerimizin karşılaştığı voleybol maçı iddalı geçti.Büyük ve coşkulu bir seyirci kitlesinin izlediği maç dostluk dedirten bir skorla bitti. Maç skoru=2-2 Nihat hocam xD...23/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8399.jpg Dosya:DSCN8432.jpg Dosya:DSCN8417.jpg 11.Sınıfların Voleybol Turnuvası Sonuçlandı/Resulted classes is the eleventh Volleyball Tournament-17/02/2012 Sınıflar arası voleybol turnuvası sona erdi. Şampiyon sınıf 11/B sınıfı. Kutluyoruz...17/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8365.jpg Dosya:DSCN8370.jpg Dosya:DSCN8376.jpg Doğum Günün Kutlu Olsun Mutlu Ol Senelerce/Happy Birthday for ages and it makes you happy -15/02/2012 Doğum günü olan her bir parçamızı unutmuyoruz. Nice mutlu yıllara öğretmenim...16/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8265.jpg Dosya:DSCN8282.jpg Dosya:DSCN8280.jpg Madde Kullanımına HAYIR/NO Substance Use-15/02/2012 Emniyet Müdürlüğünden gelen eğitim ekibinin madde kullanımına ilişkin uyarı eğitimi çok beğenildi...15/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8296.jpg Dosya:DSCN8341.jpg Dosya:DSCN8313.jpg FATİH Projesi Pilot Uygulaması Okulumuzda Başarılı Bir Şekilde Başlatıldı/In our school, the Successful Implementation of the Pilot Project Started FATİH-06/02/2012 FATİH projesi pilot uygulaması okulumuzda sorunsuz bir şekilde başladı. Akıllı tahtaları takılan öğrencilerimizin tablet PC dağıtımları İl Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz Hasan GÜL'ün katılımıyla yapıldı. Tablet PC'lerini alan öğrencilerin mutluluğu görülmeye değerdi...06/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN8093.jpg Dosya:DSCN8131.jpg Dosya:DSCN8226.jpg İl Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz Akıllı Tahtaları Test Etti/Provincial Director of Education had Smart Boards Test-02/02/2012 Fatih projesi kapsamında takılan akıllı tahtalarımızı İl Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz Hasan GÜL test etti...02/02/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7958.jpg Dosya:DSCN7941.jpg Dosya:DSCN7931.jpg Yolunuz Açık Olsun-Unutmayacağız/To meet you-we will not forget-31/01/2012 Fizik Öğretmenimiz İlknur KÖSTEKÇİ ve Edebiyat Öğretmenimiz Yasemin GEZ Mücbir sebeplerden dolayı aramızdan ayrıldılar. Eski okullarına dönen öğretmenlerimize çok üzüldük. Çalışkan ve çok uyumlu öğretmenlerimize başarılarının devamını diliyoruz...31/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7697.jpg Dosya:DSCN7725.jpg Dosya:DSCN7709.jpg Comenius Asistanlığı Projesi/Comenius Assistant Project-30/01/2012 İngilizce öğretmenimiz Semra BALTA'nın rehberliğinde Comenius Asistanlığı projesine başvurduk. Bu etkinliğin amacı, gelecekteki öğretmenlere, öğretme ve öğrenme konusundaki Avrupa boyutunu daha iyi anlamaları için bir fırsat vermek; yabancı dil, farklı ülkeler ve eğitim sistemleri hakkındaki bilgilerini artırmak ve öğretme becerilerini geliştirmektir.Asistanlar, Hayatboyu Öğrenme Programında yer alan bir ülkedeki ev sahibi okulda, on üç ile kırk beş hafta arasında değişen süre boyunca asistanlık yapmak için hibe alırlar. Ev sahibi okul ise bu asistandan AB deneyim-tücrübesi anlamında ve dil eğitimi anlamında yararlanır...30/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:Comm.jpg Dosya:BEM_09122011144755_HFZ0fA.jpg Dosya:Haber-u1imcvc5zo2zqx6ebogzqcz7ybhmta05dkjf5ubozvzqxr7bhe.jpg TÜBİTAK Proje Yarışmalarına Okulumuzdan Rekor Katılım/Our school events, TUBITAK Project Record Participation-26/01/2012 TÜBİTAK proje yarışmalarının bölge seçmelerine okulumuz rekor katılım sağladı. Geçen yıl 16 öğrencinin hazırladığı 12 projeyle ilk defa katıldığımız yarışmalara bu yıl 60 öğrencinin hazırladığı 33 proje ile katılıyoruz. Emeği geçen herkese teşekkür ediyor rehberlik yapan öğretmenlerimizi ve proje sahibi öğrencilerimizi gönülden kutluyoruz...26/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:İmages.jpg Dosya:DSCN286phn.jpg Dosya:DSCN2900.jpg *Proje İçerikleri Proje İstatistikleri/Project Statistics *Alanlara Göre Katılım Sıralaması/Joined by sector Ranking *9 Proje Biyoloji/Biology Project *8 Proje Sosyoloji/Sociology Project *7 Proje Fizik/Project Physics *6 Proje Matematik/Project in Mathematics *3 Proje Kimya/Project Chemistry *Proje Hazırlanmayan Alanlar Bilgisayar-Tarih-Coğrafya/To prepare the PC-History-Geography Project Areas Öğrenci-Sınıf İstatistikleri/Student-Class Statistics *Toplam 60 öğrenci/Total of 60 students *11.Sınıflar 48 Öğrenci 25 Proje/11. Classes are 48 student 25 Project *10.Sınıflar 11 Öğrenci 7 Proje/10. Classes are 11 student 7 Project *9.Sınıflar 1 Öğrenci 1 Proje/9. Classes are 1 student 1 Project *Hepsini Gönülden Kutluyoruz.../Celebrate all to Soul Öğretmen İstatistikleri/Teacher Statistics *8 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance İlknur KÖSTEKÇİ *7 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance Teslime ONGUN *6 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance Belgin ERCAN *4 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance Tülay ERGEN *3 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance Ahmet UGUZ *2 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance Zeynep KÖKSAL *1 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance Ali EREN *1 Proje Rehberliği/Project Guidance Eray SELÇUK *Hepsini Gönülden Kutluyoruz.../Celebrate all to Soul Kantin Bölgesine Kapalı Alan-30/01/2012 Kantin bölgemize öğrencilerimizi soğuktan ve rüzgardan koruma amaçlı kapalı alan yaptırdık. Hayırlı uğurlu olsun...30/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7888.jpg Dosya:DSCN7868.jpg Dosya:DSCN8249.jpg Okulumuz FATİH Projesinde pilot okul seçildi-10/01/2012 Halk arasında yaygın ismiyle FATİH projesi olarak bilinen (Eğitimde Fırsatları Arttırma Teknolojiyi İyileştirme Hareketi)projeye başlanıyor. Her ilden pilot okullar seçildi. İlimizden okulumuz pilot okul olarak seçildi.En kısa zamanda başlayacak olan proje eğitim-öğretimimizde performansı en yükseklere çıkaracak. Hayırlı uğurlu olsun...10/01/2012 *http://www.fatihprojesi.meb.gov.tr Dosya:Fatih-1.jpg Dosya:Fatih-2.jpg Dosya:Fatih-3.jpg Fatih Projesi Çalışmaları-23/01/2012 Dosya:DSCN7748.jpg Dosya:DSCN7752.jpg Dosya:DSCN7804.jpg Dosya:DSCN7811.jpg Dosya:DSCN7781.jpg Dosya:DSCN7783.jpg Kaymakamımız ve Milli Eğitim Müdürlerimiz Okulumuzda-20/01/2012 Kaymakamımız Mehmet MIZRAK , İl Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz Hasan GÜL ve İlçe Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz İhsan DAĞ FATİH projesi ile ilgili çalışmaları ve öğretmen eğitimlerini incelemek için okulumuza geldiler...20/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7774.jpg Dosya:DSCN7760.jpg Dosya:DSCN7770.jpg Karne Töreni-20/01/2012 Okul Müdürü Hüseyin NAMLI'nın Tatil Mesajı{C {C {C {C Dosya:DSCN7694.jpg Dosya:DSCN7720.jpg Dosya:DSCN7718.jpg Dosya:DSCN7704.jpg Dosya:DSCN7723.jpg Dosya:DSCN7710.jpg Şampiyonlar-20/01/2012 *9. Sınıflar *1.9/A Mehmet Batuhan YILDIRIM *2.9/A Süleyman Emre YENİSARAÇ *3.9/B Nergis ACAR *10.Sınıflar *1.10/B Melike TUĞRAN *2.10/C Süleyman Tuğrul DİNÇER *3.10/C Halit ATASOY *11.Sınıflar *1.11/C Şilan Melis BOZAN *2.11/C Hazar Benan ÜNAL *3.11/B Emre ALTUNDİŞ *Öğrencilerin Sınıf Sınıf Derece Tablosu-1 *Öğrencilerin Sınıf Sınıf Derece Tablosu-2 Sınıfların Ortalama Sıralaması-20/01/2012 *9/A 89.78 *9/D 88.96 *9/C 87.74 *9/B 87.53 *10/C 91.22 *10/A 88.55 *10/D 88.35 *10/B 87.60 *11/A 88.93 *11/D 88.92 *11/C 88.75 *11/B 88.09 Derslerin Ortalama Sıralaması-20/01/2012 *Beden Eğitimi-100 *Müzik-100 *Din Kültürü ve Ahlak Bilgisi-98.85 *Almanca-96.60 *Milli Güvenlik-95.02 *Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı-94.83 *Tarih-93.90 *Sağlık-89.77 *Felsefe-88.97 *Kimya-87.71 *Coğrafya-87.41 *Matematik-87.32 *Biyoloji-85.46 *Fizik-81.15 *İngilizce-80.49 Arslanköy'e Kar Gezisi/Arslanköy Snow Trip-15/01/2012 Arslanköy'e fotografçılık kulübünün gezisi yapıldı. Hayatında ilk defa kar gören öğrencilerimizinde bulunduğu öğrenci grubumuz doya doya eğlendiler...15/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7607.jpg Dosya:DSCN7489.jpg Dosya:DSCN7593.jpg Dosya:DSCN7551.jpg Dosya:DSCN7547.jpg Dosya:DSCN7493.jpg Dönem Yemeği/Term Dinner-13/01/2012 3. Sınıfların dönem yemeği harikaydı...13/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7438.jpg Dosya:DSCN7435.jpg Dosya:DSCN7430.jpg Projeler Tam Gaz/Projects: Full Throttle-12/01/2012 TÜBİTAK Bölge finalleri için proje çalışmaları tam gaz ilerliyor...12/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7389.jpg Dosya:DSCN7398.jpg Dosya:DSCN7396.jpg Fatih Projesi Eğitimleri Başladı/Fatih Project Training Begins-11/01/2012 Fatih projesi kapsamında Türkiye'de pilot seçilen 51 okuldan biri , Mersin'de seçilen tek okul olan okulumuzda çalışmalar son hızla devam ediyor. 2.Döneme yetiştirilecek olan proje kapsamında öğretmenlerimize eğitim verilmeye başlandı. Her sınıfa süper akıllı tahtalar okula bilişim merkezi bütün öğretmenlere diz üstü bilgisayarlar tüm öğrencilere tablet bilgisayarlar ve daha çok fazla e içerik. Gururluyuz mutluyuz. Emeği geçen herkese sonsuz teşekkür...11/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7379.jpg Dosya:DSCN7381.jpg Dosya:DSCN7384.jpg Eyüp Sabri KARTAL Beyin Ziyareti-10/01/2012 İlçemizin eski kaymakamı Eyüp Sabri KARTAL Bey ziyaretimize geldi. Bursa vali yardımcılığına atanan Eyüp Sabri Bey ilçemize ve bizlere olan ilgisini kesmedi.Nazik ziyareti için çok teşekkür ediyoruz...10/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7363.jpg Dosya:DSCN7364.jpg Dosya:DSCN7371.jpg Bekçi Köpeğimizin Yavruları Okulun Maskotu Oldu-04/01/2012 Bekçi köpeğimiz KİRLİ'nin yavruları bütün okulun maskotu oldular. Çok sevimli 7 yavru 9 Aralık 2011 de doğmuştu...04/01/2012 Dosya:DSCN7456.jpg Dosya:DSCN7325.jpg Dosya:DSCN7336.jpg Voleybol Takımımız Harika-04/01/2012 Erkek voleybol takımımız bir harika. Teşekkürler Ülkü öğretmenimiz. Emeğinize sağlık...04/01/2012 Dosya:DSCN7313.jpg Dosya:DSCN7317.jpg Dosya:DSCN7315.jpg 3 Ocak...90.Yıl-03/01/2012 3 Ocak Mersin'in düşman işgalinden kurtuluşunun 90.yılını büyük bir coşkuyla kutladık...03/01/2012 {C {C Dosya:3_ocak--.jpg Dosya:R61.jpg Dosya:DSCF2184.jpg 2.Genel Deneme Sınav Sonuçlarımız Açıklandı-02/01/2012 Özdebir kurumuyla birlikte icra ettiğimiz ve Türkiye genelinde yapılan YGS sınav sonuçlarımız açıklandı. Dereceniz ve puanınız için bakınız...02/01/2012 *9.sınıflar Derece Tablosu *10.sınıflar Derece Tablosu *11.sınıflar Derece Tablosu İlk Üç Dereceye Giren Öğrencilerimiz Dosya:DSCN7341.jpg|11.Sınıflar 1.Şilan Melis BOZAN Dosya:DSCN7345.jpg|11.Sınıflar 2.Hazar Benan ÜNAL Dosya:DSCN7346.jpg|11.Sınıflar 3.Berkan KILIÇ Dosya:DSCN7350.jpg|10.Sınıflar 1.Serhat BULUT Dosya:DSCN7348.jpg|10.Sınıflar 2.Cennet YELBİZ Dosya:DSCN7354.jpg|10.Sınıflar 3.Can KARAKUŞ Dosya:DSCN7355.jpg|9.Sınıflar 1.Sertan YAKA Dosya:DSCN7358.jpg|9.Sınıflar 2.Cem YÜKSEL Dosya:DSCN7359.jpg|9.Sınıflar 3.Aysu KARAASLAN Öğretmenlerimize ve Personelimize Yeni yıl Yemeği-30/12/2011 Okul idaresi ve okul aile birliği işbirliği ile öğretmenlerimizin performansını arttırmak ve moral-motivasyon takviyesi yapmak için yeni yıl yemeği düzenledik. Küçük bir de hediye verdiğimiz öğretmenlerimiz ve personelimiz yine kendi öğretmenlerimizin ve personelimizin canlı müzik katkısıyla hem eğlendi hem de çok mutlu oldu. Herkesin yeni yılını kutlar hayırlı olmasını dileriz...30/12/2011 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7116.jpg Dosya:DSCN7078.jpg Dosya:DSCN7099.jpg Dosya:DSCN7178.jpg Dosya:DSCN7250.jpg Dosya:DSCN7142.jpg Yatılı Öğrencilerimiz Paintball Takımı Kurdu 28/12/2011 Yatılı erkek öğrencilerimiz kendi aralarında paintball takımı kurdu. İlk maçlarını Kocavilayet mahallesindeki paintball sahasında yaptılar. Büyük bir mücadelenin yaşandığı maçta öğrencilerimiz çok eğlendi. Kendilerin kutluyoruz...28/12/2011 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7007.jpg Dosya:DSCN7016.jpg Dosya:DSCN7018.jpg Dosya:DSCN7019.jpg Dosya:DSCN7021.jpg Dosya:DSCN7022.jpg Milli Şairimiz Mehmet Akif ERSOY'u Unutmadık 27/12/2011 27 Aralık 1936'da kaybettiğimiz milli şairimizi ölüm yıldönümünde unutmadık. Acizane küçükte olsa bir anma programı yaptık. Ruhu şad olsun. Hazırlayan arkadaşlara çok teşekkür ederiz...27/12/2011 {C {C Dosya:DSCN7046.jpg Dosya:DSCN7036.jpg Dosya:DSCN7044.jpg Kermes Harikaydı 23/12/2011 Yatılı öğrencilerimizin rahat edebilmesi için pansiyonumuzun kız-erkek bölümlerine birer adet oturma grubu alabilmek için tertiplediğimiz kermesimiz amacına ulaştı. Öğrencilerimizi kaynaştıran bu güzel organisayon için emeği geçen başta bütün annelere ve görevli öğretmenilerimize olmak üzere herkese teşekkürler...23/12/2011 {C {C Dosya:DSCN6982.jpg Dosya:DSCN6977.jpg Dosya:DSC_0554.jpg Yatılı Öğrenciler Sinemadaydı 22/12/2011 Yatılı öğrencilerimizi her ay sinemaya gönderme geleneğimiz devam ediyor. Dün akşam yine bir grup yatılı öğrenci metro sinemasındaydı...22/12/2011 {C {C Dosya:DSCN6935.jpg Dosya:DSCN6938.jpg Dosya:DSCN6942.jpg Yatılı Öğrenciler Galatasaray'ın Basketbol Maçında 21/12/2011 Yatılı öğrencilerimizi Türkiye Bayanlar Basketbol 1.Lig maçı olan Galatasaray-Mersin Büyükşehir Belediyesi maçına götürdük...21/12/2011 Dosya:DSCN6859.jpg Dosya:DSCN6870.jpg Dosya:DSCN6871.jpg Dosya:DSCN6876.jpg Dosya:DSCN6867.jpg Dosya:DSCN6863.jpg 2011 Dünya Kimya Yılı dolayısıyla yapılan Panele Katıldık 16/12/2011 Akdeniz İhracaatçılar Birliği tarafından organize edilen 2011 Dünya Kimya yılı etkinlikleri kapsamında gerçekleştirilen Kimya Paneline katıldık...16/12/2011 Dosya:DSCN6787.jpg Dosya:DSCN6783.jpg Dosya:DSCN6794.jpg Kasım Ayı Başarılı Öğrencilerini Yemekle Ödüllendirdik 06/12/2011 Kasım ayı içerisinde özel dershanelerin sınavlarında lise 3. sınıflar düzeyinde Mersin 1. si olan Pınar GÜLLÜ lise 2. sınıflar düzeyinde Mersin 1.si olan Serhat BULUT ve okulumuzda yaptığımız genel sınavda lise 1.sınıflarda ilk üçe giren 1.Cem Yüksel 2.Betül Fatma KARAL 3.Elif Rana BOZGAÇ LİSE 2. Sınıflarda ilk üçe giren 1.İrem ŞEN 2.Sedef AYDIN 3.Melike TUĞRAN VE Lise 3.Sınıflarda ilk üçe giren 1.Şilan Melis BOZAN 2.Hazal KÜLEKÇİ 3.Hazar Benan ÜNAL öğrencilerimizi gönülden kutluyor başarılarının devamını diliyorum....06/12/2011 *9.SINIFLAR SIRALAMASI *10.SINIFLAR SIRALAMASI *11.SINIFLAR SIRALAMASI Dosya:DSCN6738.jpg Dosya:DSCN6748.jpg Dosya:DSCN6751.jpg Okul Bahçemize 65 Zeytin Ağacı Diktik 29/11/2011 Okul bahçemize 65 adet zeytin fidanı Mut İlçesi Halkeğitim Müdürlüğü tarafından hediye edildi. Yatılı öğrencilerimize gelecek yıllarda bol bol zeytinyağlı yemekler yedirmek istiyoruz. Teşekkürler...29/11/2011 Dosya:DSCN6676.jpg Dosya:DSCN6707.jpg Dosya:DSCN6710.jpg 24 Kasım Öğretmenler Günü İlçe Çapında Okulumuzda Kutlandı24/11/2011 24 Kasım ilçe proğramı Kaymakamımız Sayın Mehmet MIZRAK Bey'in , Milli Eğitim Müdürümüz İhsan DAĞ Bey'in ve okul müdürlerimizin katılımıyla okulumuzda gerçekleşti...Tüm katılımcılara okulumuz adına çok teşekkür ederiz...24/11/2011 Dosya:DSCN6643.jpg Dosya:DSCN6499.jpg Dosya:DSCN6531.jpg Canım Öğretmenim Günün Kutlu Olsun-24/11/2011 Öğretmenler gününü kendi çapımızda renklendirdik.Öğretmenlerimizle bu güzel günde kahvaltı sofrasında buluştuk. Güzel Sohbetlerin edildiği unutulamayan hatıraların anlatıldığı kahvaltıda hoş kareler oluştu...24/11/2011 Dosya:DSCN6413.jpg Dosya:DSCN6424.jpg Dosya:DSCN6420.jpg Çocuk Yuvasını ziyaret Ettik-22/11/2011 20 Kasım Çocuk Hakları Günü dolayısıyla Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumuna bağlı yuvaya ziyaret gerçekleştirdik. Öğrencilerimiz küçük kardeşleriyle kuçaklaştı duygulu anlar yaşandı...20/11/2011 Dosya:DSCN6380.jpg Dosya:DSCN6385.jpg Dosya:DSCN6377.jpg Obezite ile Mücadele ve Organ Nakli-21/11/2011 Yenişehir Sağlık grup başkanlığından gelen uzman ekip obezite ile mücadele ve organ naklı konularında doyurucu bir sunu yaptılar.9.Sınıflarımıza Obezite ile mücadele 11.Sınıflarımıza ise Organ Nakli konularında sunu yapıldı. Teşekkürler...21/11/2011 Dosya:DSCN6338.jpg Dosya:DSCN6324.jpg Dosya:DSCN6321.jpg Mezuniyet Yüzüğü Kasım-04/11/2011 11 Sınıflarımız mezuniyet yüzüklerini şimdiden yaptırdı. Hayırlı olsun okulumuza...Kasım 2011 Dosya:DSCN6306.jpg Dosya:DSCN6304.jpg Dosya:DSCN6305.jpg Masa Tenisi Turnavası Devam Ediyor Kasım-2011 Beden Eğitimi Öğretmenimiz Ülkü ERYILMAZ organizasyonu ve yönetiminde masa tenisi turnuvası devam ediyor.9. Sınıflarda Enes ÖZDEMİR ve 10. sınıflarda Şahabettin GÜRBÜZ birinci oldular. 11 Sınıfların maçları devam ediyor...30/11/2011 Dosya:DSCN6255.jpg Dosya:DSCN6265.jpg Dosya:DSCN6264.jpg Okul Başkanlığı Seçimi Yapıldı-18/10/2011 Okul başkanlığı seçimi demokratik bir biçimde yapıldı. Adaylar olgun , beyefendi ve centilmen tavırlarıyla takdire değerdi. Kazanan aday Çelikhan ÇELİK arkadaşımızı kutluyoruz.18/10/2011 Dosya:DSCN6092.jpg Dosya:DSCN6072.jpg Dosya:DSCN6046.jpg Mersin Üniversitesi Jeoloji Bölümünü Ziyaret Ettik-14/10/2011 Öğrenci velimiz Doç.Dr.Muhsin EREN Bey'in daveti üzerine Jeoloji Bölümünü 10. sınıflarımızla gezdik bilgi aldık...14/10/2011 Dosya:DSCN5900.jpg Dosya:DSCN5975.jpg Dosya:DSCN5934.jpg 5.Güneş Enerjileri Sempozyumu ve Sergisine Katıldık-07/10/2011 Mersin Makine Mühendisleri Odasının 5.Sini düzenlediği sempozyuma bütün okul katılmaya çalıştık. Öğrencilerimizin proje merak ve azimlerine değişik bir bilgi fikir ekleriz belki düşüncesiyle yaptığımız ziyaret işe yaradı...07/10/2011 Dosya:DSCN5581.jpg Dosya:DSCN5540.jpg Dosya:DSCN5553.jpg Türk Dili ve Edebiyatı Öğrt. İlyas ÜNLÜ Okulumuzdan Ayrıldı-30/09/2011 Emeklerine sağlık İlyas Ünlü Öğretmenim. Yeni görevinde başarılar...30/09/2011 Dosya:DSCN5320.jpg Dosya:DSCN5310.jpg Mesleki Çalışmalar 9.Sınıflarımıza başlattığımız mesleki çalışmalar kapsamında okulumuz öğrenci velilerinden değişik meslek gruplarına mensup velilerimiz öğrencilerimize mesleklerini anlatıyor. Dosya:DSCN6837.jpg|Elektrik Müh. Odası Bşk. Seyfettin ATAR Dosya:DSCN6231.jpg|Ortopedi Cerrahı/Gürsel AKSU Dosya:DSCN6152.jpg|Avukat/Mustafa ÖZDEMİR Dosya:DSCN5676.jpg|Aile Hek/Murat CULU & Süleyman YENİ Dosya:DSCN5665.jpg|Makine Müh/Prof.Dr.Mustafa KÜLEKÇİ Dosya:DSCN5347.jpg|Harita müh/Sadık ÖZGEN Dosya:DSCN5517.jpg|Fizik Öğrt/Ahmet KÖKSAL Dosya:DSCN5264.jpg|inşaat müh/Melek ÖZGEN 1.Teneffüs 20 Dakika Kahvaltı Molası Harika...22/09/2011 Evden uykulu çıkan , sabah kahvaltısını yapmayan veya yapamayan öğrencilerimizin performans düşüklüğünü önlemek için kahvaltı teneffüsü uygulaması başlattık. Uygulama öğrenciler arasında memnuniyetle karşılandı ve çok beğenildi... Dosya:DSCN5031.jpg Dosya:DSCN5029.jpg Dosya:DSCN5025.jpg Yeni Öğrencilerimize UYUM Proğramı...20/09/2011 Aramıza bu yıl katılan ilk defa ailesinden ayrılan ve zaman zaman duygusallık yaşayan öğrencilerimize evlerindeymiş hissi verebilmek için 5 günlük uyum eğitimi yaptık. Çok başarılı geçen eğitim öğrenciler tarafından da çok beğenildi. Emeği geçen tüm öğretmen ve idarecilerimize teşekkürler... Dosya:DSCN5060-1-.jpg Dosya:DSCN5057-1-.jpg Dosya:DSCN5090-1-.jpg Dosya:DSCN4989.jpg Dosya:DSCN4999.jpg Dosya:DSCN4987.jpg Okulumuz Açıldı-İlk gün İlk Heyecan...19/09/2011 Yeniden sevgili öğrencilerimize kavuştuk. Yeni bir yıl yeni bir heyecan... Daha büyük ve kalıcı başarılar bizi bekliyor. Hayırlı uğurlu olsun... Dosya:DSCN4982.jpg Dosya:DSCN4972.jpg Dosya:DSCN02phhnn.jpg Yatılı Öğrencilerimiz Geldi...18/09/2011 İlk defa evlerinden ayrılacak olan 1.sınıf öğrencilerimiz geldi. Veliler ve öğrencilerimiz heyecanlı ve duygusaldı.Bir öz anne - baba şefkati ile yavrularımızı teslim aldık... Dosya:DSCN0jhbg.jpg Dosya:DSCN0248.jpg Dosya:DSCN0139.jpg Dosya:DSCN0230.jpg Dosya:DSCN0146.jpg Dosya:DSCN0118.jpg Dosya:DSCN0109.jpg Dosya:DSCN0123.jpg Dosya:DSCN0143.jpg 2011-2012 Yılı İçin Eğitim-öğretime Hazırız...16/09/2011 Yaz boyunca devam eden yoğun bir çalışmanın karşılığını görmek çok güzel...Okulumuz harika oldu.Emeği geçen herkese sonsuz teşekkür. Dosya:DSCN0035.jpg Dosya:DSCN0040.jpg Dosya:DSCN0032.jpg Dosya:DSCN0047.jpg Dosya:DSCN0029.jpg Dosya:DSCN0hy.jpg Dosya:DSCN0067.jpg Dosya:DSCN0077.jpg Dosya:DSCN0090.jpg İdarecilerimiz *Yeni Eğitim-Öğretim Yılı Mesajı *Yeni Yıl Mesajı Dosya:DSCN9653.jpg|Okul Müdürü/Hüseyin NAMLI Dosya:DSCN5116.jpg|Müdür Baş Yard./Yasin DİK Dosya:DSCN5127.jpg|Müdür Yard./Adem SEZER Dosya:DSCN5125.jpg|Müdür Yard./Sevim ÇELİK Öğretmenlerimiz Dosya:DSCN5457.jpg|İlkay Gurbet Saföz GÜVEN/PDR/ Dosya:DSCN5418.jpg|Tülay ERGEN/Türk Dili ve Edeb./literature teacher Dosya:DSCN5460.jpg|Tülin KÖSE/Tarih/history teacher Dosya:DSCN5410.jpg|Ahmet ŞENER/Din Kültürü/Teacher of Religion Dosya:DSCN5408.jpg|Belgin ERCAN/Matematik/math teacher Dosya:DSCN5411.jpg|Gülay KULAKÇI/İngilizce/English teacher Dosya:DSCN5466.jpg|Güliz KÖSE/Almanca/German teacher Dosya:DSCN5417.jpg|Ali EREN/Kimya/Chemistry teacher Dosya:DSCN5426.jpg|Ahmet UĞUZ/Fizik/Physics teacher Dosya:DSCN5518.jpg|Hilal SEMERCİ/Biyoloji/Biology teacher Dosya:DSCN1004.jpg|Teslime ONGUN/Biyoloji/Biology teacher Dosya:PICT00ph.jpg|Ülkü ERYILMAZ/Beden Eğt./teacher of the body Dosya:DSCN5530.jpg|Ekrem KURT/Coğrafya/teacher of geography Dosya:DSCN8706.jpg|Ayhan BAYKARA/BİTEFO/computer teacher Personellerimiz/staff Dosya:DSCN5439.jpg|Oben ÖCEL/Memur/officer Dosya:DSCN5119.jpg|Gökhan ÖZ/Hizmetli/servant Dosya:DSCN001hn.jpg|Murat GÜMÜŞ/Hizmetli/servant Dosya:DSCN5422.jpg|Şefik DAĞDUR/Temizlik Gör./Cleaning Officer Dosya:DSCN5420.jpg|Ziynet DAĞDUR/Temizlik Gör./Cleaning Officer Dosya:DSCN5443.jpg|Emine KILLI/Kat Görevlisi/floorwalker Dosya:DSCN5424.jpg|Özer CİVELEK/Bahçevan/The gardener Dosya:DSCN0rn.jpg|Mehmet ÖZTÜRK/Bahçevan/The gardener Dosya:DSCN5449.jpg|Savaş GAZİOĞLU/Aşçı/cook Dosya:DSCN5447.jpg|Hülya DEDE/Yardımcı Elaman/Supporting Element Okul Aile Birliği/Parent-Teacher Association *Ocak 2012 Gelir Ocak 2012 Gider *Şubat 2012 Gelir Şubat 2012 Gider *Mart 2012 Gelir Mart 2012 Gider *Nisan 2012 Gelir Nisan 2012 Gider *Mayıs 2012 Gelir Mayıs 2012 Gider *2010-2011 Genel Kurul Denetçi Raporu *2011-2012 Denetçi Raporu-1 Dosya:DSCN00qp.jpg|Muhammet KEÇEBAŞ/Başkan/president Dosya:DSCN9258.jpg|Sadık ÖZGEN/Başkan Yardımcısı/vice-president Dosya:DSCN6933.jpg|Sırma YAVUZ/Sekreter Üye/Member Secretary Veli Toplantılarımız/Parent Meetings 1.Dönem 1.Veli toplantısına ilgi yoğundu.En fazla katılım sınıf bazında 9/C sınıfından oldu tebrik ederiz. En az katılım ise 11/B sınıfının velilerinden geldi. Genel anlamda 9.sınıfların velileri toplantıya daha yoğun ilgi gösterdiler. 11. sınıfların velileri ise en az katılım sağladılar. Katılan bütün velilerimize çok teşekkür ederiz.27/11/2011 Dosya:DSCN6649.jpg Dosya:DSCN6662.jpg Dosya:DSCN6652.jpg Sınıflarımız/classes Dosya:DSCN5733.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Sema AY Dosya:DSCN5732.jpg|9/A Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5734.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Betül Fatma KARAL Dosya:DSCN5740.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Doğuhan KAYA Dosya:DSCN5738.jpg|9/B Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5741.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Batuhan ASLANER Dosya:DSCN5728.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Doruk OKTAR Dosya:DSCN5726.jpg|9/C Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5728.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Doruk OKTAR Dosya:DSCN5722.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Bengisu KARAGÖZ Dosya:DSCN5719.jpg|9/D Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5724.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Yavuz Ata MEHMETLİ Dosya:DSCN5695.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/İlayda İLERTEN Dosya:DSCN5692.jpg|10/A Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5698.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Necmi Can YAPAR Dosya:DSCN5699.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Miraç Ekim VURAL Dosya:DSCN5702.jpg|10/B Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5700.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Uğurhan AKSU Dosya:DSCN5708.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Tuğrul DİNÇER Dosya:DSCN5705.jpg|10/C Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5710.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Sema TAŞ Dosya:DSCN5715.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Abdurrahman ÇİMEN Dosya:DSCN5712.jpg|10/D Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5717.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Volkan GÖK Dosya:DSCN5745.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Mikail DEMİR Dosya:DSCN5743.jpg|11/A Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5747.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Emre ÖZİNCEGEDİK Dosya:DSCN5751.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Binhan ASLAN Dosya:DSCN5749.jpg|11B Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5752.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Burak ÇELEBİ Dosya:DSCN5757.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Class Representative/Mehmet GÜME Dosya:DSCN5755.jpg|11/C Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5758.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Berkan KILIÇ Dosya:DSCN5763.jpg|Sınıf Başkanı/class leader/Ali Çağdaş ÖZDEMİR Dosya:DSCN5761.jpg|11/D Sınıfı Dosya:DSCN5764.jpg|Sınıf Temsilcisi/Class Representative/Esra ŞEN Laboratuvar ve Dersliklerimiz/Laboratories and classrooms Dosya:DSCN6219.jpg|Neşat ERTAŞ /Müzik Odası/Music Room Dosya:DSCN6212.jpg|PİRİREİS/Coğrafya Dersliği/Geography Classroom Dosya:DSCN6206.jpg|Oktay SİNANOĞLU/Kimya Laboratuvarı/Chemistry Laboratory Dosya:DSCN6199.jpg|İbni SİNA/Biyoloji Laboratuvarı/Biology Laboratory Dosya:DSCN6194.jpg|İlber ORTAYLI/Tarih Dersliği/History Classroom Dosya:DSCN6192.jpg|Belleten BT Dersliği/computer classrooms Dosya:DSCN6184.jpg|Ali Kuşçu/Fizik Laboratuvarı/Physics Laboratory Dosya:DSCN6181.jpg|Cahit ARF/Matematik Dersliği/Mathematics Classroom Dosya:DSCN6173.jpg|Cahit Sıtkı TARANCI/Edebiyat Dersliği/Literature Classroom Pansiyonumuz/Pension Dosya:DSCN7865.jpg Dosya:DSCN7824.jpg Dosya:DSCN7820.jpg Dosya:DSCN7841.jpg Dosya:DSCN7838.jpg Dosya:DSCN7828.jpg Öğretmen Resimleri/Teacher Pictures Dosya:DSCN8804.jpg Dosya:DSCN8807.jpg Dosya:DSCN8840.jpg Dosya:DSCN8816.jpg Dosya:DSCN8818.jpg Dosya:DSCN8456.jpg Dosya:DSCN8438.jpg Dosya:DSCN8398.jpg Dosya:DSCN8457.jpg Dosya:DSCN8458.jpg Dosya:DSC_0320.jpg Dosya:DSCN1798.jpg Dosya:DSCN3719.jpg Dosya:DSC_0431.jpg Dosya:DSCN6436.jpg Dosya:DSCN6425.jpg Dosya:DSCN6417.jpg Dosya:DSC_0262.jpg Dosya:DSC_0222.jpg Dosya:DSC_0742.jpg Dosya:DSCN7005.jpg Dosya:DSC_0211.jpg Dosya:DSCN2551.jpg Dosya:DSCN2553.jpg Dosya:DSCN28phn.jpg Dosya:İmage657.jpg Dosya:DSC_0153.jpg Dosya:DSC_0152.jpg Dosya:DSC_0125.jpg Dosya:DSC_0093.jpg Dosya:DSCRNDRNN.jpg Dosya:DSCN6.BS,.jpg Dosya:DSCN6815.jpg Dosya:DSCN6808.jpg Dosya:DSCN6810.jpg Dosya:DSCN5055.jpg Dosya:DSCN6986.jpg Dosya:DSCN6960.jpg Dosya:DSC_0549.jpg Öğrenci Resimleri/Student Pictures Dosya:DSCN8924.jpg Dosya:DSCN8928.jpg Dosya:DSCN8762.jpg Dosya:DSCN8764.jpg Dosya:DSCN8653.jpg Dosya:DSCN8447.jpg Dosya:DSCN8469.jpg Dosya:DSCN6758.jpg Dosya:DSCN62lml.jpg Dosya:DSC_0574.jpg Dosya:DSC_0551.jpg Dosya:DSC_0557.jpg Dosya:DSC_0545.jpg Dosya:DSCN7575.jpg Dosya:DSCN7552.jpg Dosya:DSCN7y.lb.jpg Dosya:DSCN7481.jpg Dosya:DSCN5998.jpg Dosya:DSCN7414.jpg Dosya:DSCN5627.jpg Dosya:DSCN74ph.jpg Dosya:DSCN68/0.jpg Dosya:DSCN7711.jpg Dosya:DSCN7668.jpg Dosya:DSCN6952.jpg Dosya:DSC_0552.jpg Dosya:DSC_0345.jpg Dosya:DSC_0417.jpg Dosya:DSC_0277.jpg Dosya:DSC_0142.jpg Dosya:DSC_0048.jpg Dosya:DSCN5991.jpg Dosya:DSCN6010.jpg Dosya:DSCN6012.jpg Dosya:DSCN5995.jpg Dosya:DSCN5988.jpg Dosya:DSCN5851.jpg Dosya:DSCN5835.jpg Dosya:DSCN5043.jpg Dosya:DSCN5033.jpg Dosya:DSCN0262.jpg Dosya:DSCN02do.jpg Dosya:DSCN5100.jpg Dosya:DSCN027q.jpg Dosya:DSCN0üad.jpg İletişim Bilgileri/Contact Information *Adres= Gökçebelen Mahallesi Gökçebelen Caddesi No:65/A-B Yenişehir/MERSİN Posta Kodu = 33115 *Pozcu Koop. Minibüsleri (Üzerinde Afet Göçmen yazanlar) Okulumuzun Önünden Geçmektedir... *Fax= 0 324-4732288 *Telefon= 0 324-4732121 *Okul e-mail: 970969@meb.k12.tr *Okul Müdürü/Head of School e-mail: huseyin0420@gmail.com http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yahya_Akel_Fen_Lisesi&action=edit